FAITH, HOPE, AND LOVE
by Just Yesterday
Summary: BL ONESHOT. “I just wish everyone would realize that love isn't a decision, it's not a choice over who's the right one for me or the safer one. You can't choose who you love. It's about what's fated, what's real. What's true. Destiny.”


Title: Faith, Hope, and Love

Author: D Sollers

Subject: BL ONESHOT. "I just wish everyone would realize that love isn't a decision, it's not a choice over who's the right one for me or the safer one. You can't choose who you love. It's about what's fated, what's real. What's true. Destiny."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill, I'm simply borrowing BL for a little while.

Author's Notes: I was asked to write a story where Lindsay was the one that Lucas asked to go Las Vegas and in the end, it still has a good outcome for BL. It was hard for me because as much as I FLOVE Lucas and Brooke, I actually kinda like Lindsay/Lucas. But nevertheless, this is what I came up with.

FAITH, HOPE, AND LOVE

By:

D Sollers

Las Vegas was unlike anything he had ever seen. The lights of the casino gleamed over the crowded streets as Lucas and Lindsay made their way into the chapel. "I'm glad you called me back Lucas," Lindsay smiled up at him.

He nodded his head and led her towards the closed doors and he squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you said yes." His voice is uncertain, as if he's only telling her what she wants to hear. Lindsay leaned her head against his shoulder, glancing down at the ring that rested on her finger.

"Is this really what you want?"

There's a part of her that's scared, unable to trust how her heart was feeling.

"What do you mean?" Lucas questioned, turning only when he noticed her pull away from him.

Lindsay shook her head and blinked back tears. "I want to believe this is what you want Lucas but your mind seems like it's somewhere else. Are you sure this is what you want? To marry me, here in Las Vegas? Away from your friends and family?"

Lucas stayed quiet for a minute, trying his best to overcome the fear growing in his heart. He knew it was too late to change his mind, he had made his choice back in Tree Hill and had chosen Lindsay. There was no going back now, not after everything he had put both Peyton and Brooke through. But as he stared down at his ex girlfriend turned fiancé, he couldn't help the nagging feeling deep inside his heart.

"Maybe this was a mistake," she sighed.

Lucas struggled with what to say and he knew he had to say something, anything to make her understand.

It wasn't just about what he wanted, it never had been.

Perhaps if it had, things would have been different. All those years ago, he never would have let her get away. He would have fought for her, just like he had promised. Lindsay blinked back tears and Lucas cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said with a shake of his head.

He was ashamed, angry at himself for causing her so much pain. How had he been so blind as to what was in front of him? But there's a knowing look on her face and she smiled slightly. "It's my fault," she sighed. "I should have known you'd never be able to let go of Peyton."

Her words took him by surprise and she's already out the door before he can even correct her. Lucas groaned in frustration as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"I need a one way ticket back to Tree Hill."

Lucas arrived back in Tree Hill the next evening and avoided the messages on his machine. Instead, he decided to bury himself in alcohol, taking time to ignore reality. He wasn't sure how it had happened, one minute he was drowning in his sorrows and the next she was walking towards him.

Brooke Davis.

To everyone else, she had been the unattainable one. The one that was always too pretty, or too popular to ever really approach. Many people loved her but most were intimidated by her. She was like a hurricane who had come sweeping into his life, throwing everything in her path into a tailspin. She could be your best friend or your worst nightmare.

But to him, she was just the girl who had gotten away.

Or perhaps, the one he had let get away.

Despite the years that had passed since high school, her beauty still amazed him.

His eyes trailed over her petite frame, from her feet strapped in black stiletto's to the long, slender legs that led up towards the black mini dress she was wearing. Her hair was much shorter now, chopped abruptly at her shoulders and he couldn't help but realize that it made her seem older, more mature.

His heart pounded against his chest as she made her way towards him, a small smile tugging at her lips. She reached her arms up to bring him into a hug and she smiled against his neck. "Lucas," she murmured into his ear, tilting her head to the side in an effort to look up at him. "I've missed you," she admitted honestly, taking the time to stare up at him in amazement.

She took noticed of his appearance, blue jeans and a dress shirt that she had brought years ago. As she stared into his eyes, she could see a familiar sense of sadness staring back at her. A feeling she knew all too well.

"I've missed you too, Brooke Davis."

She slipped into the stool beside him and the bartender poured her a drink. For a few seconds they sat in silence, until Lucas spoke up. "What are you doing here?" He questioned her, taking another sip of his beer.

Brooke sipped her glass of wine as she struggled with what to say. "I wanted to see you," she admitted. Her voice was forced, as if not to give away anything else. When Lucas continued to watch her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Haley told me you got home earlier, I figured I'd find you here."

It amazed Brooke that despite the years they had spent away from each other, they still were able to understand one another. She knew that when Lucas was hurting, he'd bury himself in alcohol and the Blue Post was the one place that no one would look.

Except her.

"So, you're babysitting me tonight."

His tone is angry, more bitter than she remembered and she shook her head no in response. "I'm here to be your friend Luke," Brooke sighed. "You've been there for me this past month, when I've really needed someone. Now it's my turn."

He's reminded of a promise he made, all those years ago. A promise to save her and in return, be saved by her. Lucas struggled with what to say next as Brooke turned to look at him.

"We don't have to talk Lucas..."

Lucas shook his head and fought back a bitter laugh.

"I just wish everyone would realize that love isn't a decision, it's not a choice over who's the right one for me or the safer one. You can't choose who you love. It's about what's fated, what's real. What's true. Destiny."

Brooke smiled sadly, knowing all to well how true his words were. She had tried over the past four years to forget about her love for him but she hadn't been successful. In her life, Lucas Scott had been the love of her life.

"You're right..." She whispered.

Lucas nodded his head and smiled towards Brooke.

"I should have fought for you harder," he admitted honestly.

His words took her by surprise and she has to blink to make sure she's not dreaming.

"Why are you saying this now?" Brooke questioned. "After all this time?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand over his shaved head. "I never thought you were an option, not really. I thought that after everything I had put you through in high school, there'd have never been a chance for us."

He paused for a minute and then glanced down at the empty Corona bottle. "I still don't think you're an option anymore but at least I'm finally being honest. I know you stopped loving me a long time ago."

"I've never stopped loving you."

Her words are simple but there's more truth in them than anything she's said to him in the last month. It scared her, to admit her feelings out loud again, after everything they had been through.

"I should have listened to my heart, instead of what everyone was telling me. Maybe then, we'd be together."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears and she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently.

"We're together now."

Lucas shook his head and smiled down at their joined hands. He knew things were easier said than done but he couldn't help but believe that with hope and a little faith, their love could get them through anything.

They were together now and despite their future, Lucas was sure of one thing.

People that were meant to be together, really did find their way in the end.

Fin.


End file.
